Adults
Adults are never seen in the series, though they have been to the Cul-de-Sac. However, adults seem to have an off screen presence that seems to affect the main characters whenever they are near. Kevin's dad appears to work at a nearby jawbreaker factory, it is possible that an adult runs the Candy Store and Ed's mother seems to have blond hair. In one episode, Edd calls the parents back to the cul-de-sac, showing that the parents are all away during the day. However, Sarah constantly threatens to tell her mom on Ed and the characters sometimes get grounded, proving that the parents can come and go when they need to. In one episode, Eddy is thrown out a shop by an adult after he has the wrong currency. Rolf has been heard talking about his Nana numerous times. The Adults have never affected the story plotline before, no matter how horrible something happens done by the Eds or by someone else. Background During an interview"Chatting with Danny Antonucci by Kit R.R. Topp" http://web.archive.org/web/20040630135223/http://animationbymistake.fateback.com/abm/dannytalk.html with Danny Antonucci, when questioned about the lack of appearances by adults on the show he responded that "That's intentional too, throughout the long days of summer you simply didn't see anyone else's parents about and sometimes you didn't even see your own. Take the 'Edd's parents' factor, their means of communicating with him via sticky notes, my parents worked long hours and they left me written messages in much the same way." Appearances *Eddy's Dad and Ed's Mother's arms appear in "Mission Ed-Possible." *A silhouette of Nurse Prowse was seen at the end of "This Won't Hurt an Ed." *Both Eddy's Mom's arm and the school photographer's arm was seen in "Smile for the Ed." *Santa Claus briefly appeared in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle which was also the first time an adult ever spoke in the series. *In Ed, Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw, a silhouette of an old woman sitting in a rocking chair can be seen. *Silhouettes of Rolf's relatives were seen in "The Eds are Coming." *''Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show'' had the greatest appearance of adults, during the scene where Jonny was riding the bus. The whole bus was filled with adult figures, though they were completely static and their faces were never shown. **Eddy's big brother also makes an appearance at the end. *In "Toon Dates" there is a Drive Through Guy named Scoot, although he may actually be a teenager. *An adult appears in "Super Secret Crisis War!" during the junkyard run. Trivia *Plank's Parents are technically the only parents to fully appear in the show. *It is also shown that The Kanker Sisters' mother is in some aspects like May (shown in Hanky Panky Hullaballo when May tromped on Marie and she responds "Now I know who got Mom's genes"). *The Kanker Sisters' mother seems to have a negative attitude towards men, judging by the various insults she has directed towards men. This may be a direct hint that she divorced three of her husbands (i.e. Butch, Bubba and Rod). *Double D's parents communicate to him by using sticky notes. *The Adults (mostly Eddy's and Ed's parents) seem to be big, tall, (even taller than Ed, and Ed is the size of a regular adult) and get angered quickly. *As seen in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, Eddy's Big Brother is most likely an adult due to the fact he is old enough to own a car and lives on his own. *Nurse Prowse, the music teacher, and the school photographer are the only Peach Creek Jr. High faculty members to have any body parts seen. Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-10h34m27s154.png|Ed's Mom's body (in a dream). Vlcsnap-2016-09-12-08h12m49s107.png|Eddy's Dad's arm. Vlcsnap-2014-04-04-12h11m26s52.png|Eddy's Mom's arm. Vlcsnap-2016-09-12-08h13m08s810.png|Ed's Mom's arm. Vlcsnap-2017-06-05-09h26m56s537.png|Several adults as seen in the movie. Eddy_hall.jpg|A silhouette of Eddy's parents on the wall. Vlcsnap-2015-07-26-21h45m47s940.png |Jonny created Plank's Parents. Vlcsnap-2017-01-20-10h10m36s667.png|Santa flying away. Vlcsnap-2015-05-09-20h54m48s267.png|Nurse Prowse. Vlcsnap-2014-04-04-15h29m15s187.png|The school photographer's arm and hand. Screen shot 2010-11-27 at 10.38.32 AM.png|Drive through guy. Vlcsnap-2017-02-26-20h13m30s410.png|Eddy's Brother. RCO022.jpg|The crane operator in "Super Secret Crisis War!" References Category:Characters Category:Minor Category:Unseen